He's got you high
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Lo encuentra irritante, nada especial. ¿Por qué parece que el cerebro de las chicas se apaga cuando están cerca de él? Ni que fuera la gran cosa, aunque sea estrella de Quidditch.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Si me hiciera rica de esta manera, no estaría publicando fanfics al mismo tiempo que estudiando una carrera.

_Este fic participa en el reto especial de San Valentín "Cupido al azar" del foro "La sala de menesteres"_

* * *

><p><strong>He's got you high<strong>

_"__He's got you high and you don't even know yet_

_The sun's in the sky, its warming up your bare legs_

_You can't deny your looking for the sunset"_

_(variación de la canción She's got you high de Mumm-Ra)_

* * *

><p><span>Primer encuentro: Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, Habitación 302. 13 de junio de 2004.<span>

No había dormido casi la noche anterior y, aunque a simple vista no se le notaba, el vaso de café que llevaba en la mano al entrar la delataba. De todos modos, no estaba demasiado cansada. Estaba a acostumbrada a dormir pocas horas y a recibir llamadas en los momentos más inoportunos. No se había convertido en la medimaga más joven en obtener un despacho para ella sola echando la flojera.

—¡Turpin! —llamó una de las enfermeras desde el mostrador. Como suponía, no le iban a dar ni un respiro después de su hora de comida—. Llegó de urgencia, un jugador de quidditch, contusión en la cabeza, al parecer le dio una bludger. —Le extendió el expediente—. Todo tuyo.

—Adrian Pucey… —leyó Lisa sin interés al abrir el expediente. El nombre no le sonaba de absolutamente nada, pero vio un brillo de admiración en los ojos de la enfermera—. Habitación 302.

—Que suerte tienes… —dejó caer la enfermera, con una sonrisa boba.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Lisa sin poner demasiada atención repasando los demás detalles del expediente. Ninguna enfermedad grave, no mordidas de ningún animal, al menos desde los quince años. Sólo un par de fracturas en la pierna y dos en el brazo que se arreglaban con complicados movimientos de varita. Al parecer no le había tocado nada difícil.

—Pues es… un jugador de quidditch… —la enfermera parecía contrariada.

—Ah… —murmuró Lisa—. Hasta luego, Helen. —Sonrió cortésmente y se dirigió con paso rápido y seguro hasta la habitación 302. No estaba segura de que iba a encontrar allí, además de a un jugador famoso de quidditch. No le sonaba ni el nombre a ella, eso sí. Para saber de quidditch ya estaban Padma o Su, que con suerte conseguían sacarla una noche al mes para quejarse de que ella vivía por y para su trabajo.

Sin embargo, al entrar a la habitación y encontrarse cara a cara con el supuesto jugador de quidditch, nada le pareció diferente en él. De cabello oscuro, rasgos finos, quizá pómulos un poco hundidos. Alto, por lo que pudo ver a la primera mirada y con los músculos un poco marcados, quizá por la actividad física que realizada.

—Buenas tardes, Lisa Turpin, su medimaga —saludó con la voz seca y estrictamente profesional—. ¿Adrian Pucey?

—Sí… —contestó él, incorporándose. Tenía una venda puesta quizá demasiado rápidamente en la cabeza y Lisa detectó cierta sorpresa en la mirada que le dirigió Adrian Pucey.

—Quizá quiera incorporarse…

—¿No sabes quién soy? —preguntó él, incorporándose, con la sorpresa acentuada en su mirada.

Lisa le dirigió una mirada estrictamente profesional. Así que le había tocado con un jugador de quidditch que, además de todo, era una celebridad y estaba acostumbrado a ser reconocido por todos los rincones de Reino Unido. Ella nunca había visto su cara —y si la había visto no había puesto atención en lo más absoluto— y tampoco le interesaba.

—¿Tendría qué? —preguntó mientras se acercaba—. ¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Una bludger me pegó… evidentemente… —contestó él—. Yo… bueno, soy famoso.

—Ajá, ¿y?

—Bueno, la gente me reconoce.

—No me interesa el quidditch —respondió ella secamente, quitándole importancia a todo el asunto de la fama del tal Adrian Pucey. Por sonarle, no le sonaba ni de Hogwarts, pero lo cierto es que Lisa no era buena aprendiéndose los nombres de la gente—. Tengo que retirarle la venda para revisar la herida, ¿le importaría darse la vuelta? —preguntó.

Adrian se dio la vuelta.

—¿Nunca has visto un partido? —preguntó él, tuteándola, tomándose la confianza que Lisa no había ofrecido.

—No —respondió ella.

Al retirar la venda, pudo observar que la herida no era nada grave. Sólo había un poco de sangre, pero el golpe no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrirle el cráneo. Nada grave, al parecer, así que sacó la varita para realizar las curaciones pertinenes.

—¿Ni siquiera en Hogwarts? Jugué en Hogwarts… Quizá coincidimos.

—Ni siquiera en Hogwarts —confirmó ella—. Quédese quieto un momento.

—Puedes tutearme, ¿sabes? —le dijo él.

—Prefiero no hacerlo… —respondió ella. La relación entre ella y sus pacientes era siempre profesional—. Quédese quieto —repitió, pasando la varita por encima del cráneo sin decir nada. Había perfeccionado los encantamientos de curación no verbales cuando descubrió que algunos pacientes intentaban aplicárselos a sí mismos, aun sin tener formación médica—. Listo —declaró cuando la herida hubo cerrado—. Curado.

Sonrió.

—¿Es todo? ¿Puedo irme? —preguntó él, sorprendido, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no —declaró Lisa—. Me gustaría que se quedara esta noche en observación para asegurarme de que no hay secuelas.

—Insisto que puedes tutearme, Turpin.

—Prefiero no hacerlo, Pucey —respondió ella, haciendo unas anotaciones en el expediente—. Volveré mañana por la mañana para asegurarme de que está bien. Si necesita algo sólo llame a un sanador —dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Hasta luego.

Adrian Pucey, para jugador de quidditch, no le había parecido nada especial.

* * *

><p><span>Segundo encuentro: El Caldero Chorreante, barra. 26 de Agosto de 2004.<span>

—¡Mira quién se ha dignado a aparecer! —la voz hace que Lisa sonría inmediatamente. Padma le sonríe desde la barra y parece feliz de verla. Su también está allí, con una de sus túnicas floreadas horribles de siempre—. Lisa Turpin, ¡creí que no te vería hasta el año que viene! —se puso en pie para abrazarla, algo raro en Padma, que siempre era bastante más seca y no la dejó decir ni una palabra.

Lisa se sentó entre las dos después de que Su le hizo un espacio y le dedicó una sonrisa y un saludo amable. Llevaba meses sin verlas. La última vez que había visto a Padma había sido meses atrás, muchos meses atrás, para Año Nuevo. A Su sólo dos meses antes, cuando había ido a realizar un reportaje a San Mungo para el Quisquilloso. Lisa no lo había leído, pues le parecía todo, menos una revista seria.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ya tienes novio, por fin? —preguntó Padma de un tirón. Le encantaba enterarse de los pormenores amorosos de las demás personas.

—No…

—¡Hasta la rara de Li se ha echado a un novio y tú aún no! —se quejó ella—. ¿Verdad, Su? ¿Cómo se llamaba el señor Lengua Larga? —le preguntó a su amiga.

—Un tal Eddie Carmichael —dijo Su, quitándole importancia a todo el asunto—. Besaba terrible. Te metía la lengua hasta la garganta, asqueroso… —Negó con la cabeza, burlándose quizá de ella misma por salir con el tal Carmichael.

—Que no, Padma, no muero por echarme novio… —se defendió Lisa Turpin—. ¿A ti como te va? ¿Zacharias te habla de nuevo?

—Por supuesto que no… ya lo conoces, demasiado obstinado… —Padma sacudió la cabeza y le dio un trago al vaso de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en la mano—. Tampoco le habla a Anthony, por supuesto, dos años y aún no le habla. Además, por supuesto que no fue a la boda.

—¿Para qué lo querías en tu boda? —preguntó Su—. Nunca lo entendí. ¿Para restregarle que Anthony había ganado y él no? Entiende, señora Goldstein… ¡a los ex no los invitas a las bodas!

—¡Era mi amigo!

—¡También tu ex! —remarcó Su, que luego se volvió hacia Lisa—. Bueno, ¿vas a tomar algo? —preguntó, dándole un trago al whisky de fuego.

—Hidromiel, creo…

—¡Hannah, sírvenos un hidromiel! —gritó Padma hacia la tabernera, una mujer rubia que se veía excesivamente cansada. Si a Lisa no le fallaba la memoria, la última vez que la había visto, estaba embarazada, así que ya debía de haber tenido a su primer hijo—. Bueno, bueno, ¿han oído los últimos chismes?

—Padma, sabes que yo no…

—¡Susan Bones y Blaise Zabini montaron un escándalo en el Baile de la Victoria! —exclamó Padma, emocionada, interrimpiéndola. Alguien debía decirle que coleccionar chismes no le daba dinero, porque a veces se enteraba de todo antes de cualquiera, incluso que de la joven reportera Romilda Vane, que ya había conseguido varias exclusivas para Corazón de Bruja—. Al parecer volvieron, pero todo el mundo cree que se van a separar…

—¿Y eso nos importa por…? —preguntó Su, con cara de hastío, quería a Padma pero detestaba los chismes—. Hace casi seis años que no hablo con Susan Bones y con Zabini no he cruzado una palabra en mi vida. Cuéntame algo de alguien que conozca. Como tú, por ejemplo, nos convocaste, aquí estamos.

—Bueno… es que… son grandes noticias… —Padma sonrió y luego se sonrojó.

Lisa empezaba a preguntarse por qué había ido. Hacía años que no disfrutaba de las salidas hasta demasiado tarde porque tenía que levantarse temprano y el Caldero Chorreante siempre le había parecido un lugar con tumulto exagerado. Luego recordó que era Padma la que había insistido una y otra vez para lograr sacarla de su casa y había acabado aceptando.

—Suéltalo —pidió como pidiendo clemencia, junto cuando Hannah le puso enfrente el hidromiel—. Ya.

—Bueno, Anthony y yo estábamos pensando en… ¡un hijo!

Su alzó la ceja y Lisa sonrió.

—¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó Lisa, que siempre había amado a los niños—. ¡Habrá alguien más en nuestra pequeña familia!

—¿Te volviste loca, Padma Goldstein? —fue lo que Su pudo decir—. ¡Un hijo! ¡Pésima idea! ¡Apenas tienes veinticuatro! ¡Desperdiciarás todos tus veintes! —exclamó—. No, no, no, no puedes tener un hijo. ¿Con quién saldré, entonces? ¿Con Lisa? ¡Sabes que no sale!

—Su… vamos…

—¡No! ¡Parece epidemia! ¡Hannah la tabernera! ¡Ginny Potter y su precioso recién nacido por el cual abandonó a los Holyhead Harpies, que por cierto perdieron el campeonato! —siguió exclamando Su. Lisa intentó dirigirle a Padma una sonrisa conciliadora de «se le pasará», pero la verdad, lo dudaba; al menos hasta que Su tuviera al recién nacido enfrente. Entonces sonreiría y se enamoraría de él, pero antes no.

—¿Lisa Turpin? —interrumpió una voz y las tres se quedaron calladas para voltear a ver al dueño de la voz que las había interrumpido. Las reacciones fueron diversas:

Padma sonrió como imbécil, pero no dijo nada.

Su abrió la boca formando una perfecta «o».

Lisa en cambio, puso cara de nada, o lo intentó.

—Señor Pucey… —dijo, esperando que el hablara de nuevo y le dijera que demonios hacía ahí parado.

—Sólo me preguntaba si… querías una copa. Y te dije que podías tutearme…

Lisa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque Su la jaló y la hizo pararse y alejarse unos metros antes de hablar en su oído.

—Más te vale aceptar y conseguirme un autógrafo del golpeador estrella de los Tornados —murmuró en su oído—. Por favor.

A Lisa no le quedó más remedio que volver y con una sonrisa fingida, asentir. ¿Por qué Adrian Pucey atraía tantas miradas si no parecía nada especial?

* * *

><p><span>Tercer encuentro: Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, Despacho de la medimaga Lisa Turpin. 10 de Septiembre de 2004.<span>

—A ver si entendí… —volvió a molestarla Megan Jones, que había ido a encerrarse allí para revisar y archivar cosas en paz, porque decía que en su despacho nadie la dejaba tranquila. Lisa estaba acostumbrada a la constante presencia de la morena regordeta cerca de ella, porque habían entrado a San Mungo al mismo tiempo y habían concluido su entrenamiento al mismo tiempo—. Un jugador famoso de quidditch te invitó una copa y a ti no te pareció la gran cosa… ¿eso es lo que acabas de decir?

—Exactamente eso…

Habían tomado una copa y charlado de cosas banales por un rato, que Lisa se había asegurado que fuera pequeño. Luego le había perdido el autógrafo que quería Su y él se lo había estampado en una servilleta con la naturalidad que sólo le podía proporcionar la fama y Lisa, aduciendo que estaba allí celebrando algo con sus amigas, volvió a la barra como si tal cosa. Adrian Pucey no le había parecido nada especial ni fuera de lo común.

—Eres un fenómeno, Lisa Turpin… —Morgan contuvo una risita—. Sólo tú dirías eso de un ídolo para la comunidad mágica.

—Eso es porque no lo han oído hablar, no me interesa su tema de conversación —se quejó Lisa—; es guapo, sí, pero… ¡por Merlín! ¡No es sólo eso! —sacudió la cabeza—. No lo he vuelto a ver, así que supondré que yo tampoco le interesé en lo más mínimo y que puedo volver a mi vida normal.

—Dirás a tu celibato —comentó Megan.

—Algo así, no tengo prisa por enamorarme —respondió Lisa, mientras revisaba el expediente de uno de sus pacientes más pequeños: un niño de cinco años mordido por un gnomo en repetidas ocasiones—. Parece epidema, de verdad… —se quejó y al ver la cara inquisitiva de Megan, aclaró—: el amor. Una de mis amigas tiene razón. Hay que disfrutar los veintes.

—Eres un fenómeno, Lisa Turpin —reafirmó Megan, cada vez más segura de lo que decía—, no cualquiera diría eso con tanta seguridad.

—¿Tú?

—Yo… bueno, tengo a Stephen —se encogió de hombros—. No diría que es mi hombre ideal, porque mi hombre ideal es de espaldas anchas, rubio y con ojos claros, además de alto y con un poco de músculo. Pero lo bueno de Stephen es que es real. Desde hace nueve años es real.

—Deben estar rompiendo algún record. No todo el mundo dura nueve años con su primer novio —comentó Lisa, con una sonrisa, feliz que cambiara el tema de conversación y no siguieran hablando de Adrian Pucey. ¿Qué tenía? Lo había examinado y había llegado a la conclusión de que no había nada fuera de lo común ni extraordinario en él como para que las chicas lo persiguieran. Tenía millares de pretendientes en todas partes, podría conseguir a la chica que quisiera, entonces, ¿por qué le había invitado una copa a ella?

—¿Cuánto duraste tú con tu primer y único novio? —preguntó Megan.

—¿Terry? Seis meses… no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro —recordó Lisa. Habían salido bien entrado el noventa y seis y se habían rendido en el primer cuatrimestre de noventa y siete. Las cosas habían estado tensas entre ellos un tiempo y luego, como si tal cosa, todo se había normalizado. Ocho años después podían mantener una conversación civilizada y recordar su relación con una sonrisa.

—El problema es que llevas ocho años de celibato…

—A mucha honra.

—Y no te interesa salir con nadie.

—¿No? ¿Por qué habría de definirme el hecho de si salgo o no con alguien? —preguntó Lisa, frunciendo el ceño—. No entiendo la prisa de mis amigas por casarme con alguien, de verdad. No te ofendas, Megan —se apresuró a añadir—. Al menos tú sólo me recomiendas salir.

—Hay que divertirse en la vida, Lisa —le dijo Megan.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta. Lisa detestaba que la gente entrara sin tocar, pero eso pasaba tantas veces al día que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en quejarse. Sin embargo, en su rostro se pintó la sorpresa al distinguir a la persona que se asomaba. Adrian Pucey, en todo su esplendor, con el flequillo de cabello negro que le caía sobre la frente, los rasgos afilados y la piel clara.

—¿Lisa Turpin? Me dijeron que era aquí…

—Pasa… —suspiró Lisa.

Megan, que había reconocido a Adrian, sonrió para sí y empezó a recoger sus cosas, apresurándose. Se puso en pie llevando sus expedientes contra el pecho y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta.

—Yo, mejor, me voy… —dijo y se fue.

De nada sirvieron las miradas suplicantes de Lisa para no quedarse sola con Adrian Pucey, porque Megan las ignoró. El jugador de quidditch se sentó en la silla que había estado ocupando Megan, puso el pie encima de su rodilla con una actitud medio insolente y se quedó viendo a Lisa un momento antes de abrir la boca.

—Eres extraña, Lisa Turpin —dijo, al fin.

Lisa se esperaba todo, menos eso. No tenía como responder a semejante frase. Ni siquiera entendía a que venía.

—Ese es… —dijo, cautelosamente— o el insulto más inofensivo que me han hecho o… —titubeó un momento, odiándose a sí misma por ponerse nerviosa— el cumplido más extraño que me han hecho nunca.

—Tómalo como quieras. —Adrian Pucey se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara qué pensara Lisa de aquello. Pero claro que tenía que importarle, si no, no estaría allí—. Por cierto, ¿ahora me tuteas?

—Algo así, Pucey, ¿a qué has venido? —preguntó ella, en actitud cansada.

—No entiendo por qué no eres como las demás chicas…

—Porque verte no me chupa el cerebro —musitó Lisa, pero fue ignorada.

—… pero me llamas la atención —concluyó Pucey, finalmente—. Eres curiosa. Digo, no eres muy guapa…

Lisa alzó la ceja.

—… ni muy interesante…

La alzó un poco más..

—… y quizá un poco adicta al trabajo…

Sólo un poco más.

—… pero me resultas intrigante asió que vine a preguntarte si quieres ir a cenar alguna vez.

—¿Y con lo que me acabas de soltar esperas que vaya? —espetó Lisa. Adrian Pucey había resultado extremadamente directo, algo más que añadir a su lista de defectos.

* * *

><p><span>Cuarto encuentro: Bar Irlandés en el Callejón Diagon. 25 de septiembre de 2004.<span>

Desde que había trabado un poco de amistad con la bailarina y su novio, Tracey Davis y Seamus Finnigan, solía ir al menos una vez al mes al lugar. La amistad había empezado una noche que Padma había insistido en ir allí y había desaparecido misteriosamente en cuanto Zacharias había aparecido por allí —pues había sido muy poco después de la boda de Padma—. Padma no había vuelto al descubrir que Susan Bones, «el mejor amigo» de Zacharias vivía en el apartamento de arriba, pero Lisa, que se había dado tiempo de conocer a Tracey, la pelirroja que bailaba y a veces servía las bebidas, sí, bastantes veces. Allí nadie la molestaba en lo absoluto.

—¡MIERDA, ZABINI, ERES UN IMBÉCIL! —tronó una voz desde el techo, que sobresaltó a Lisa mientras esperaba en la barra que se acercara Seamus o Tracey.

—Lo hacen día y noche… —se quejó Tracey en cuanto se acercó—. ¿Lo de siempre?

—Sí, un hidromiel, por favor…

—¡NO VUELVO DE TRABAJAR PARA QUE TÚ ME SIGAS GRITANDO AQUÍ, SUSAN! —tronó la voz de Blaise Zabini. Tracey sólo rodó los ojos, como si aquella sólo fuera una escena más de todos los días.

—Desde que volvieron han estado así, no sé cómo se aguantan ellos —comentó Tracey—. Aquí ya estamos hasta la coronilla porque es al menos una vez a la semana…

—¿Tanto? —preguntó Lisa, sorprendida. ¿Cómo podían vivir así dos personas? Lisa sinceramente no lo entendía. Parecía que pasaban más tiempo peleándose que otra cosa y se le antojaba una vida bastante miserable.

—Sí, tanto —suspiró Tracey, poniéndole enfrente el hidromiel—. La cosa va así: gritos al empezar la noche, gemidos al terminar. Deben tener sexo mejor que los dioses, porque si no, no entiendo como siguen juntos. —Rodó los ojos—. Voy a atender allí y vuelvo un momento antes de que me toque volver al escenario, ¿vale?

—¡IMBÉCIL, IMBÉCIL, NUNCA DEBÍ HABER VUELTO CONTIGO! —sonó la voz de Susan Bones.

Lisa se volvió a queda sola y vio el fondo de su vaso. El hidromiel estaba tan bueno como siempre y ella igual de sola. No es que le importara, nunca le había importado. Podría haberle dicho a Su o a Padma, pero la primera a veces la irritaba con demasiada facilidad y la segunda quería casarla con cualquier hombre. No entendía la prisa por conocer a un hombre, casarse, formar una familia, nunca la había entendido. En ese sentido, Su estaba de su lado, pero tampoco entendía a Su, que se limitaba a tener ligues de una sola noche cuando se sentía sola.

Ella no tenía necesidad de eso, o quería creer que no tenía necesidad de eso. Sin embargo, había un problema: había rechazado la cita de Adrian Pucey, pero el nombre se había quedado revoloteando en su cabeza. No podía sacárselo con nada o con casi nada y eso la irritaba demasiado. Paraba la oreja cada que el nombre salía en una conversación, repasaba la lista de defectos que había armado en su cabeza, pero por alguna manera lo tenía atascado entre pecho y espalda.

—Tengo que sacarlo de mi sistema… —comprendió, dándole un trago al hidromiel.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Tracey, cuando volvió a acercarse.

—Nadie… —se apresuró a contestar Lisa—. Alguien. Sólo un alguien.

—¡NADIE TE OBLIGÓ! —tronó la voz de Blaise Zabini.

—¿A Lisa Turpin le gusta alguien? —preguntó Tracey, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

—¿Es tan raro? —preguntó Lisa.

—Un poco… —admitió Tracey—. Nunca has sido el tipo de chica… como… Lavender…

—¿Lav… quién?

—Lavender Brown, ¿no la conoces? —inquirió Tracey—. Amiga de Seamus —explicó quitándole importancia—. Cree en el amor a primera vista y por eso se ha llevado tantas desilusiones. Pero tú parecías bien sin fijarte en los chicos nunca. No parecías tener necesidad de estar en una relación o tener un ligue para sentirte bien, así que sí, es un poco extraño que ahora te guste alguien.

—No estoy segura de que me guste, guste… —explicó Lisa—. Sólo es complicado.

—¿Complicado?

—Lo encuentro irritante, pero mi cerebro insiste en sacar a colación su nombre a cada momento —explicó Lisa, finalmente, a regañadientes.

—Algo sí te gusta… —respondió Tracey. Luego empezó a sonar un traqueteo en todo el bar y Tracey suspiró—. Se ha acabado la pelea.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque se están revolcando y los gemidos empezarán de un momento a otro… —volvió a suspirar, cansada—. Iré al escenario para distraer a la gente y que no se empiecen a ir.

—¡¿Tracey?! ¡¿Lisa?! —sonó una voz detrás de ella. Cuando Lisa oyó a quien pertenecía, quiso desaparecer, pero en vez de eso enrojeció. Tracey lo notó.

—¿Ustedes se… conocen? —preguntó, finalmente, alternando la mirada entre Tracey y Adrian. Tracey parecía divertirse mucho con el apuro de Lisa. Adrian esbozó una sonrisa.

—Desde que ella tiene once años…

—Algo así… —admitió Tracey—. Mi ex novio solía ser su mejor amigo… ¿Lo es aún?

—Algo así —Adrian se encogió de hombros—. Casi no habla desde que se enteró que sigo en contacto contigo. Ya sabes, las palabras «Tracey» y «Davis» hacen que se atragante incluso con su propia saliva cada que las oye.

—Pobre Terence… —comentó Tracey.

—No piensas eso.

—Es obvio que no… —respondió Tracey—. Pero ya no lo odio. Entonces, ¿quieres algo? Y… ¿conoces a Lisa?

—Algo así…

—¿Algo así? —inquirió Tracey, con unos ojos que deseaban saber más, mucho más.

—Sí… yo lo atendí una vez en San Mungo —contó Lisa—. Cuando le dieron con una bludger.

—Y ella rechazó salir conmigo hace poco. Por eso decía «algo así» —añadió Adrian, dejándola en evidencia.

Tracey pareció lamentarlo.

—Oh, ¿hiciste eso, Lisa? —sonrió—. Una lástima. Deberías aceptar. Adrian es un buen tipo. Mucho mejor que sus mejores amigos.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué tienes contra Miles?

—Es un imbécil, una ameba razona más que él —espetó Tracey—. Bueno, los dejó, tengo que subir al escenario, mi sueldo no sale de la nada mágicamente.

Y los dejó solos, con Lisa aun medio roja, intentando mantener la compostura.

—Ya la oíste, soy un buen tipo —dijo Adrian, sentándose a su lado—. ¿No quieres reconsiderarlo?

—Eres un idiota, Pucey…

—¿Lo soy? —preguntó él, haciéndose el inocente.

—Sí. Bastante.

—Hagamos algo —propuso—, si tu sales a cenar conmigo, una vez. Una sola. No es mucho, eh… —hizo notar—, sólo una noche de tu vida y sigues creyendo que soy un idiota, no te vuelvo a buscar.

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó Lisa. Quizá fuera buena idea para sacarlo de su sistema, olvidarse de esa extraña fijeza que sentía por Adrian Pucey.

—Sólo eso —confirmó él.

—Acepto —dijo casi sin pensar.

Adrian sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo y se aproximó tanto a ella que a Lisa se le cortó la respiración cual adolescente enamorada. Pero no era una adolescente enamorada. Sin embargo, nada la preparó para cuando Adrian estampó sus labios contra los suyos y la besó. Ella correspondió al beso.

Cuando se separaron, Lisa aun intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Un adelanto. —Adrian Pucey le regaló una sonrisa y se puso en pie—. ¿Te parece bien en Madame Tudipié el próximo sábado?

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Whats this about? I figured love would shine through_

_We've lost romance this world has turned so see through_

_Open your mind, believe it's going to come to_

_Romance alive and hope she's going to tell you"_

_(She's got you high, Mumm-Ra)_

* * *

><p><strong>La culpa de que yo haya juntado a estos dos es de . Igual son dos OC's con nombre canon, de los que no sabemos nada, así que cualquier cosa es posible. El fic, por si tienen alguna duda, está en la línea de El show debe continuar, Amensia (es posterior a ellos) y es anterior a Sueño en Escarlata. O sea, está en la línea que NO es mi headcanon. Y tiene sus respectivas referencias al SeamusTracey, Susan/Blaise y Padma/Anthony.**

**La cansión del principio y del final es de Mumm-Ra y es la canción del final de (500) days of Summer. La consideré bastante apropiada para Lisa, cambiendo a She por He, nada más.**

* * *

><p><em>Andrea Poulain<em>

_A 10 de enero de 2015_


End file.
